sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Charles Fleischer
| birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. | education = | alma_mater = | religion = | hometown = | residence = | nationality = American | other_names = Charlie Fleischer | active = 1972–present | medium = Stand-up, film, television | genre = Observational comedy | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | known_for = | notable_work = Who Framed Roger Rabbit | awards = | footnotes = | signature = | website = }} Charles Fleischer (born August 27, 1950) is an American stand-up comedian, actor, writer and musician, best known for appearing in films such as A Nightmare on Elm Street, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Back to the Future Part II, The Polar Express, Rango, and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. He also reprised the role of Roger Rabbit in the Roger Rabbit theatrical shorts. After beginning his career on the comedy club circuit, Charles Fleischer's first big break in comedy television came when he made an appearance on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In. Early life Fleischer was born and raised in Washington, D.C. on August 28, 1950. He attended Southampton College of Long Island University and studied acting at Chicago's Goodman Theatre. Fleischer has written a science paper regarding the nature of gamma ray bursts that appears on the Cornell University Library website. Career Fleischer is best known as the voices of Roger Rabbit, Charles Fleischer Wizardworld.com 2010. Retrieved July 19, 2011. Benny the Cab, Greasy, and Psycho in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. After the film's success, he continued to perform the voice of Roger in several Disney television and theme park appearances at several of the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, and in three follow-up short subjects to the original film. Other voice roles for Fleischer include The Polar Express and We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. On-screen roles include Back to the Future Part II and Gridlock'd. Fleischer's first movie role was as "Brick" who was one of Richie's friends (played by Robby Benson) in the movie The Death of Richie, released January 10, 1977. Fleischer had a recurring role on the 1970s TV series Welcome Back, Kotter as Carvelli, as Chuck on the ABC series Laverne & Shirley, and on the Disney cartoon series House of Mouse as the voice of Benny The Cab. Fleischer appeared for the first time on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson Show on the evening of May 15, 1974. He was also a regular on Keep on Truckin'. He guest starred in The Weird Al Show as a guy in a band. He also appeared on the short-lived Saturday morning show, Wacko. He is also a musician and songwriter. He performed as a guest on harmonica with the group Blues Traveler at the Wiltern Theater in Los Angeles on November 22, 1995. Fleischer is now the part-owner of a multi-media company in Southern California and a writer for television and movies. He still does stand-up gigs occasionally. From December 2010 to September 2011, he hosted his own weekly web show Fleischer's Universe on Ustream.tv, produced by Brad Wyman. Filmography * The Death Of Richie (1977) as Brick (credited) * One on One (1977) as High School Student (uncredited) * Crisis in Sun Valley (1978) as Shuyler * Sugar Time! (1978) as Lightning Jack Rappaport * Die Laughing (1980) as Charlie * Hill Street Blues (1981) as Malibu * The Hand (1981) as David Maddow * Night Shift (1982) as Prisoner * A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) as Dr. King * The House of God (1984) as Hyper Hooper * Deadly Friend (1986) as BB (voice) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) (voice, uncredited) * Bad Dreams (1988) as Ron the Pharmacist * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) as Roger Rabbit / Benny, the Cab / Greasy / Psycho (voice) * Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) (live-action & voice) as Stagehand Charlie / Roger Rabbit (voice) * Tummy Trouble (1989) as Roger Rabbit (voice) * Gross Anatomy (1989) * Back to the Future Part II (1989) as Terry * Dick Tracy (1990) as Reporter * Roller Coaster Rabbit (1990) as Roger Rabbit (voice) * Straight Talk (1992) as Tony * Carry On Columbus (1992) as Pontiac * Trail Mix-Up (1993) as Roger Rabbit (voice) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) as Dweeb (voice) * My Girl 2 (1994) as Cab Driver * Demon Knight (1995) as Wally Enfield * Bone Chillers (1996) as Arnie * Gridlock'd (1997) as Mr. Woodson * Ground Control (1998) as Randy * Permanent Midnight (1998) as Allen from Mr. Chompers * Rusty: A Dog's Tale (1998) as Bart Bimini * Genius (1999) as Dr. Krickstein * Big Monster on Campus (2000) as Mr. Stockton * Bel Air (2000) as Gus * G-Men from Hell (2000) as Martin / Pete * Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) as Boris (voice) * The Backlot Murders (2002) as Henry * The 4th Tenor (2002) as Alphonse * Pauly Shore Is Dead (2003) as Himself (uncredited) * Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) as Boris / White Mountain Postmaster (voice) * The Polar Express (2004) as Elf General * Big Kiss (2004) as Berezovich * Zodiac (2007) as Bob Vaughn * Funny People (2009) as Himself * Chain Letter (2009) as Frank Wiggins * Rango (2011) as Elbows (voice) * Negative Space (2011) as Harry * Reality Queen! (2016) as Talk Show Host References External links * * ** "All things are Moleeds" (TED2005) (18 minutes) * [http://www.ustream.tv/channel/fleischer-s-universe-f-u Charles Fleischer's Webshow Fleischer's Universe] Charles Fleischer's science paper. https://arxiv.org/abs/1205.0518 Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male songwriters Category:Male actors from Washington, D.C. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:Songwriters from Washington, D.C. Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians